Improved second-stage hydrocracking catalysts and processes for using them and making them are needed. Earlier second-stage hydrocracking catalysts have not provided the desired improved levels of activity to make high quality middle distillates. Earlier second-stage hydrocracking catalysts have provided good yields of middle distillate and heavy naphtha, but at lower activity that what is optimal.